the heart wont lie
by csigulr1994
Summary: nick and sara back in highschool its love at first site but nicks highschool football team and ex lorie will do anything to destory it have they ended the realtionship or will there love see them through
1. Chapter 1

My heart wont lie

Nick stokes had the perfect small town life star quterback the best of friends gurls everywhere a loving family but out of all of that he was still missing something.

Ben:hey man have you seen the new gurl?

Nick:no man wat she look like?

Ben:right there she is

Nick looked where his friend was pointing and his eyes fell apon sara sidel god she beautiful nick thought to himself

Ben:easy tiger romour has it she sorta nerdy

Nick:ben idc look at her I mean how many gurls look like her

Ben:umm lorie u know hot cheerleader the one that would give anything for u to look at her twice!

Nick:man she just a dumb blond who would open up for anyone

Ben:idk man you should really think about it

Nick sighed ben would never understand or anyof his friends for that matter that nick didn't want a blond bimbo he wanted real love something you couldn't find in thins town.

Just then the first bell rang telling everyone tym for hell to begine

Nick and ben said there goodbyes and headed off toward class nick was happy when he found sara sidel not only shared his frist block but also sat beside him.

Nick:hey your sara rite?

Sara:yea who is askin?

Nick smiled:nick stokes miss

Sara:well can I help you?

Nick:actully you can bye having luch with me today?

Sara smiled she couldn't belive it the star quaterback wanted to have lunch with her seriously wat was the joke here

Sara:is this sum sort of joke?

Nick:of course not I would never belive me your to beautiful for that

Sara:okay then ill c you there

Hours later came lunch to nicks amazement sara was waiting for him by the tree in front of the high school

Nick:c told ya no joke here

Sara:kay I trust you so why did you invite me?

Nick:I wanna know about you u seem pretty cool

Sara:maybe sumtime later ull get that story kay

Nick:umm sure how about we meet up one day at the river?

Before sara could answer the lunch bell rang shesmiled got up and walked to her last block class. Sara couldn't belive it this guy was legit he really just wanted to get to know her sara the nerd the mokery of everyone someone actully cared enough to know the whole story.

A month later…..

Nick:hey meet me at the river in 10

Sara:okay ill be there

When sara go there a very excited nick sat on the bank things between them tooke off they spent all there spare time together though she knew his friends talked abouther nick didn't seem to care wat anyone thinks.

Nick:hey

Sara:hey

Nick:u look pretty

Sara Blushed thanks nick

Befor sara knew wat was happening nick lent in and kissed her softly on the lips

Minutes past before they broke apart

Nick:sara sidel will you go out with me?

Sara:nick wat about your friends lorie everything

Nick looked at her :idc bout that sar I love you and have since the moment I met you.

Sara:nick id love to go out with you she kissed him this time…..

Oh man a very pissed lorie said as she spyed on the couple this is going to hit hard to the team.

The next moring at school nick was called into emercancy meeting with the team

Ryan:look nick break it off with her it looks bad for the team

Nick:ryan I really don't care wat you think I love her

Ryan:well quterback looks lyk youll be looking for a new team to play for

Nick looked stunned:I cant belive you fuck you and this team I don't need anyof you!

Nick raced through the halls he had to find sara but it wuz to late lorie had reached her first….

Lorie:you no nick will never choose you over the team ur just some side show to him he just want to get laid

Sara:no he would never do that never

Lorie:well ovus you don't know nicks track record hes slept with a quite a few people then ditched them

Sara couldn't belive her ears she bolted out of school

Nick wrote her letters called her everyday even tried talking to her at school nothing worked as timed past nick never gave up hed give anything to be back with sara

Sara was no better she wished that things could be fixed that her and nick were still together somehow but he lied to her or did he?


	2. Chapter 2

I still love you chapter2

Nick sat on his bed he couldn't belvie it a year had passed he was a senior and still in love with sara sidel! But she wouldn't even speak to him he tryied so many times

mrsStokes:hunny uv got to get out a do something

Nick:I don't want to mom

:son if theres one thing iv learn is the heart wont lie u can say ur over her n uv moved on but I know better hunny

Nick:how

:yesterday when we saw her in town u got lost in her

Nick looked down it wuz true he loved sara and everytime he saw her he wanted to yell out I still love you!...

Sara sat on her bed thinking bout the past year since she had moved the one person who stuck in her mind was nick after everything nick was the one thing that remaind.

:gurl why don't you give him another chance

Sara:mom he lied

:did he or did that gurl lie to make u end things

Sara:idk mom I dnt know who to belive

Mrs,sidel:that boy has called everyday he stares at u when u walk by trys to come up with something to say but cant hunny that's love

Sara smiled so she wasn't the only one who notice these things was it true nick and her were ment tobe

…

Sara bodly walked into thet schools gym and spoted nick as soon as she steped inside she took a deep breath and went and sat down beside him

Sara:I was wronge about everything

Nick:huh?

Sara:nick I love you but I cant be with you iam moving away after graduation to go to collage and persue my dreams I love you but u cant tag along its to much

Nick let one tear hit the floor got up and walked away form the only woman he had and ever will love…

4 years later

Nick was making his way a csi in lasvegas along side the rest of the night shift gange his ec n still love of his life included sara sidel

Grissom:nick sara 419 casion

Warrick cath homicided strip

Nick and sara hated workin together out of all the pairs grissom choose them

Nick set his feelings aside a lot during work he knew sara hated him for workin in the same place as her but he couldn't figure out why that was

…

Sara was mad as hell when she found out her new coworker was also a blast from the past though its been many years ago she still hobared the anger inside of her of how he lied and yet she could still love him

Nick:sara I really need t otalk to u

Sara:save it I don't wanna here it

Nick:I think you do sar

Sara:ncik don't call me that and no I don't

Nick/:you say no but ur heart says yes and that s one thing that never lies

Nick reached over and tooke her hand sara iv loved you since highschoool and I still love you I never lied that was just sum of lories dumb shit becuz she was jelous I tried so hard to make things right to explain to u but u wouldn't give me the time I know you loved me I knew it the first time I saw you 4 years ago

Sara blinked back tears nick I do love you but I couldn't help but belive her I mean come on I was the nerd u werethe star queter back of the highshcool you could have any gurl you w anted so why did you choose me

Nick lend and a kissed her then pulled away becuz u c the heart wont lie I knew the moment I meet you I loved u

…..

Sara sat stunned on the chouch watching the scene befor her take place smiling to her self as her husband nick stokes and there 4 kids played on the floor of how much he and she had gone threw in the past years it still makes her laugh we they go into wendys to find lorie workin the counter and the look on her face as the kids file in

Sara had to admit she was damn lucky the heart don't lie or she would have missed out on a very loving husband!

Thank you guys for reading not my best work but it was just a random idean that poped in my head I know it can be better but let me know wat you thinkg more to come soo n


End file.
